


Memories

by sadmax (orphan_account)



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Death, Gen, Major Spoilers, Memory Loss, Memory Swipe, Post-Death in the Family, Siblings, Spoilers, The Death Cure Spoilers, The Fever Code - Freeform, The Fever Code Spoilers, WCKD, WICKED | WCKD Is Not Good, i guess?, idk how to tag, ig??, memory recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sadmax
Summary: She knew what these were- memories. Her memories, memories WCKD took from her and hid away.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't think I have seen any Lizzy/Sonya fic centric, so I wrote one. There probably is and I just didn't dug up enough. 
> 
> Anyways, this might be more than slightly off from the books because I haven't finished them so I don't know much about some of the characters and stuff.   
> I've seen the movies but we all now they don't really follow the books, so I guess this is like a slight convination of both, even though I believe you don't have to have read the books to read this. Maybe The Fever Code, but that's all really, and as long as you watched the movie then yeah, you're all good.
> 
> Obvious spoilers and what not.
> 
> Thanks for reading

It was a gradual thing- they came up in little flashes barely understandable. Little pieces of a life that was taken from her by force. 

Voices, snippets of past conversations would fix in her brain, but they always seemed to slip away just as she was starting to understand.

 

She knew what these were- memories. Her memories, memories WCKD took from her and hid away.

 

She learned though, with time and a lot of confusing flashes and too-muffled voices, that her name was in fact Elizabeth, and not Sonya. And sometimes, a voice- the voice of a boy vaguely familiar, would call her ‘Lizzy’. She could feel the love and affection that simple nickname carried- like it was something he wanted to treasure, like it was the only thing keeping him from giving up. 

 

Sonya- or Elizabeth now- almost never saw faces, and when she did they were blurry, like the camera in her brain was constantly moving, not letting her remember who were the people in her life. 

 

They mostly come at night- the memories. They sweep her off her sleep and show her what she cannot have anymore, blurry quick moments of her life as a child where she had a mother, possibly a father and maybe a brother. 

She can fully recall a dog, running around the house. But those memories always turn into darkest ones, ones she knows she tried to keep away even before WCKD. 

The boy is always there, his voice muffling all sounds and making Elizabeth’s heart ache with longing and an sibling-like love.

At some point the voices become clearer, saying full things and sometimes it’s an entire conversation.

 

There’s a man with an accent- she assumes is- was her father-, the boy also has it, but sometimes is just repeated words Elizabeth has heard her father say. 

 

A woman talks sometimes, she sounds american. 

But she never hears herself talk, it’s like she is watching or hearing everything from afar, as if looking at it through a 3D screen. 

Once a memory ends, she wakes up- and sometimes if it feels important, she writes it down, the fear of forgetting again overtaking her. She knows it’s unlikely, but you can never be too sure, she still doesn’t know what WCKD has fully done to them and the memories could just be a way of torturing them even after their fall. 

 

She tries to go by her  _ real _ name again, maybe it’ll bring more memories. 

 

“I remember my name.” she said to Harrieth one evening while they were just walking along the shore of the beach

 

“Oh” she turned to look at Harrieth, a slight frown had taken over her features. 

Elizabeth paused, fully turning her body to Harrieth 

 

“Is something wrong?” Harrieth stopped and looked at her too, the frown quickly melting away into a small smile

 

“No- not at all. It’s just,” she paused, looking down at her feet and shuffling a bit “I guess it’s kinda weird, I never thought about someone else’s real name, their name before WCKD. I guess-” she licked her lips and looked at her again “I guess it took me by surprise” 

 

Elizabeth felt the tension in her shoulders melt away, and smiled 

 

“It’s- It’s Elizabeth” she thought about her brother, or who she assumed it was “but, Lizzy is fine” 

 

They continued walking in silence, Harrieth occasionally asking some questions about her past- but never going too far or pressuring, and she was grateful for that, it was still confusing and hard to accept a whole other hidden life she had. 

  
  


She can never remember her brother’s name, the memories always cutting off or stumbling, sometimes it sounded like someone had stuffed cotton in her ears posporsefully to prevent her from hearing his name. And no matter how hard she tried, it was just not giving in. 

 

She comes to find that they look alike, a lot, the have the same hair and eye color, sometimes she can remember people asking if they were twins, even if he is clearly -or so she feels- older than her, maybe by a year or two. 

 

Elizabeth can remember they were close, more than even in the last memories she has of him. 

There’s a memory of snow and cold, and it feels like a blessing for her even years later, she can feel her brother excitement and confusion radiating from him through the memory. But she also remembers loud bangs and screams- her own. And it’s the first time she hears herself in these memories, but she still can’t seem to make out his name. 

 

There are ragged and all over the place memories of WCKD. Of her in a bedroom full of girls and a cafeteria with shitty food.

And there’s a memory where she is running towards someone, calling their name- and she feels the warmth of their arms around her, the wet of their tears on her shoulder. The feeling of longing and hurt, and separation over taking her.

 

_ ‘I hate them’  _ she remembers them- him- saying

 

_ ‘How could they do this?’  _  there’s someone else with them, she can feel them- hear their muffled voices. 

 

_ ‘How can they keep us apart like this?!’  _ he sobs, and for the first time, the memory focuses and she can see his face. Tears pooling in his soft brown eyes, pale cheeks flushing and-  _ Oh. _

 

And suddenly she wants to wake up, she wishes she could forget it all again, because remembering now hurts more than being trapped in the maze. 

 

She wakes up, her breath hitching with silent sobs, tears staining her cheeks, and she just lays there, head in hands and heart beating too loudly in her ears.

  
  


After that memory, she feels emotionally drained, but also waiting for something else- waiting for that memory to not be the  _ last  _ memory she has of him. 

But they never come, he’s never there again, and that just makes it all worse. 

  
  


When she sees Thomas at the campfire the night after, all she can do is break into sobs, and wonder how can he keep going on. 

Aris is at her side seconds later, asking her what’s wrong, and she can’t answer, her mouth trembling and just letting out uncontrolled sobs. 

 

And there’s more people around her, Harrieth is there with her hand in Elizabeth’s shoulder, and she’s saying something but her ears feel like they’ve been stuffed with cotton just like in her memories, and all she can do is look right at Thomas who’s watching her with a worried expression as he makes his way towards and her- and no, she cannot talk to him right now. 

 

“I’m so sorry” she gets up and runs away, somewhere far from all the people- all the memories. 

 

She wonders if Thomas knows her, if he remembers who she is- what her real name is. 

 

She wonders if Newt knew who she was, if he remembered his sister in his last moments. 


End file.
